User blog:Fujitoraaaaa!/Besides Barty being a Fanboy
OK! so that was quite a surprise, but as you know, bartolomeo being a HUGE follower of luffy isn't the only interesting bits we got from this weeks chapter, in fact, there are tons of important things in this chapter that is really worth noting. Aaand here they go: a) First off, how cool was luffy catching durandal with his hands?? I know right! Well on to the important matter, Don Chinjao, out of his overflowing gratitude, stated that he will be putting his grandson's happou navy under luffy's command or under his wing. Kewl, just totally cool! Although we I'm not too sure if this is a genuine act or just a spur of the moment gesture it's something to think about specially since we were all wonderin' why oda introduced so many characters in this arc. It's now very plausible that most of the strong characters introduced in the colloseum would become luffy' ally if not in the fight agaisnt kaido then some other battle. b) So the translation in mangareader was a bit confusing but the mangastream scan cleared it up. Aokiji si up to somethin'! And it has something to do with the BB pirate since the conversation between Burgess and BB inlcuded "he ain't someone we can trust" and from that phrase we can certaintly infer that he (aokiji) is proposing something. How big or what it is, I'm too excited to think about it now so I'll leave that for later. But man that was intense, BB taunting luffy that Burgess will be takin ace's fruit, things are getting really exciting! c) DAMN. That's all I could utter when rebbeca took that helmet off. And even with it on I already thought she was @#$%^&* sexy so just wow, although for me she really looks like nami, or maybe I just miss her since she's not getting enough panel time. Anywho, we see her (becca) cry in front of luffy reminded me even more of nami, it feels very reminiscent of the arlong arc scene and get a gist of how the lives of our dear gladiators are which is really miserable. What they said about how the fights weren't to the death before and how the country became an extremity of dark and ligth is just building up the anticipation for the history of dressrosa. I can't wait to know what really occured ten years ago. d) Barty's a big fan of luffy! He's so nervous to even say "hi" it's hilarious xD the contents of the suitcase is anyone's guess now but I'm bettin it to be posters for an autograph. Ok so now what'll happen? Will he ask to join the crew or just be an ally that'll be ready to come in case of a call for help? One thing's certain, he joined the tournament so he could win the fruit for luffy, at least that made sense of what he said back when he won B block, that the fruit belongs to "that guy" Soo there, that's what I got from this chapter which I certainly give a 9 cause its really good. What do you guys think? Category:Blog posts